linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
In the End
"In the End" is a song by Linkin Park. It is the eighth track from their debut album Hybrid Theory (2000). It was released as a single in 2001. It was originally written as a poem by the lead vocalist, Chester Bennington, with Christian Petersen, and was later established as a sufficient song for the album. The original demo version of this song was labeled "Untitled" (which may or may not have been an actual title) and contained various different rap verses by Shinoda. "In the End" is their highest charting single in most countries. It is widely regarded as their most famous song and the one which best describes their musical style (a melodic interplay between Chester Bennington's singing and Mike Shinoda's rapping). This song is mainly based on one person's failure. It is considered symbolic of an ending relationship. Reanimation (2002) features a hip hop-style remix of this song, titled "Enth E Nd". Music video The music video takes place in a fantasy setting and uses massive CGI animation. The band performs atop a giant statue, which has a 'winged soldier' on top of it, which is similar looking to the 'winged soldier' on the cover artwork of Linkin Park's Hybrid Theory album. The tower itself is in the shape of a woman and appears to be the left-out portion of the cover of Hybrid Theory EP. The portions where Mike Shinoda raps first take place in a wasteland with thorny vines sprouting out of the ground, surrounding him and shattering into dust (first verse) and then grass and plants sprouting up around him (second verse). During the time Mike raps his verses, Chester stands atop a platform with gargoyles on the edges. This platform is in front of a door in the shape of a trapezium. Near the end of the video, the skies turn dark and it begins to rain, and the band performs in the downpour until the end of the song, where the rain stops and the camera pans away from the tower, showing the wasteland where Shinoda had rapped in is now a lush Greenland. During the rain, the statues on the tower begin to move. The rest of the band (Delson, Farrell, Hahn & Bourdon) appear only during Chester's chorus and during the outro when the camera focus is near to the tower. Some fansites of Linkin Park have claimed that Dave Farrell injured his foot during the making of the video when he jumped off one of the platforms, but still continued filming until the end. This fact has never been officially confirmed by the band or their record label. A strange-looking whale can be seen flying around the large statue during most of the video, specifically at the end of the video. The whale in the video was Joe Hahn's idea. He has been quoted as saying "It's not like I pulled it out of my ass; it made sense to me." about it. The reasoning behind its inclusion is still unknown. Many fans of the Legend of Zelda video games have noted similarities between the whale in the video and the 'Wind Fish' character from The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. However, there is no evidence to support the design of Linkin Park's whale was a tribute to the game, and appears to be coincidental. Although there is a keyboard loop in this song, the video does not show Mike, who is a pianist in the group, or anyone else playing a keyboard in any scene of the video. However, Joe Hahn is shown using a MIDI pad to emulate the piano loop at the end. The Making of the Video On Linkin Park's Frat Party at the Pankake Festival DVD one of the special features is 'The Making of In the End'. It begins with footage of a bat hanging off the windscreen wipers of the band's tour bus, with band members, specifically Joe Hahn making reference to the bats from the In the End video. Brad describes his custom headphones as his jack into the Matrix and why he needs to wear them on stage. In this 'Making of', the footage shown is of Chester miming to a sped-up version of the track, and effect used so that when the film is slowed down, the track sounds normal as does the singer, but with an added dramatic effect. Also shown is Mike Shinoda jokingly claiming that Angelina Jolie was doing his make-up, but "her agent would kill us if we showed her", and footage of "Crawling" being performed by Bryson Jones and the 'Sweethearts of the Rodeo All-Star Band', full audio of which is also available on the DVD. Footage from this 'Making of' was used in the video for Points Of Authority, included in the same DVD. Lyrics It starts with... One thing / I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme To explain in due time All I know... Time is a valuable thing Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings Watch it count down to the end of the day The clock ticks life away It's so unreal... Didn't look out below Watch the time go right out the window Trying to hold on / but didn't even know Wasted it all just to Watch you go... I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall And lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter One thing / I don't know why Doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme To remind myself how I tried so hard... In spite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times you fought with me / I'm surprised It got so far... Things aren't the way they were before You wouldn't even recognize me anymore Not that you knew me back then But it all comes back to me In the end.. You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall And lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter I put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go And for all this There's only one thing you should know... I put my trust in you! Pushed as far as I can go! And for all this! There's only one thing you should know! I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall And lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter Demo version In the End (demo) is the 4th track of the LP Underground CD. It has a different rap and slightly different chorus than the original LPU 11 with Mike Shinoda "These were the original verse lyrics that I wrote to this song and the original melody in the bridge. I remember putting this together in our rehearsal studio on Hollywood and Vine, working overnight in a room with no windows. I had no idea what time of day it was; I just slept when I was tired and worked on this song until it took shape. The first guy to hear it was Rob, who told me (I'm paraphrasing) that this was 'exactly the kind of song he wanted us to write'." Trivia *"In the End" is Linkin Park's most Popular Song in their Discography. *Despite "In the End" being the most Popular Linkin Park Song, it's Linkin Park's second most-viewed music video with over 880 million views, the first most viewed music video being the song Numb with over 1.2 billion views. *The Chorus of "In the End" became a Popular Meme within the Linkin Park Community. *Chester Bennington initially disliked the song and didn't want it to be on Hybrid Theory. Category:Linkin Park songs Category:Hybrid Theory